It is generally desirable to provide electronic products in the smallest practical size. Consequently, there is a long term development trend of reducing the size of various electronic components such as integrated circuits, passive components, power supplies, and printed circuit boards. In the case of printed circuit boards, this trend has prompted development of circuit boards with ever-increasing complexity and density. Increases in density are typically associated with reduction of both the width of transmission lines and the separation between transmission lines to the extent practical with existing manufacturing technology. Current manufacturing techniques enable reliable production of printed circuit board with very small transmission lines. While this is beneficial to increasing the density of the circuitry the lines are becoming so small that their electrical properties are an impediment for certain applications. For example, cross-talk between closely spaced transmission lines is an impediment to high data rate transmission applications. Similarly, electromagnetic interference (“EMI”) can be a problem for high data rate transmission. Resistive and dielectric losses associated with “skin effect” and transmission line length in relatively narrow conductive traces are also problematic.